The Lawyu Boyz
The Lawyu Boyz are a tag team most recognized for their crazy stunts and heavely spotfocused wrestling style. They are the first bumpmeister tag team to become recognized. In the beginning they called themselves "Brothers of Lawyu" but after a while they decided to change their name to "The Lawyu Boyz" as a kind of tribute to the tag team that inspired them to become what they are, The Hardy Boyz. They also go by the name "The Lawyuz" which is a simplified tweaked version of the name. What is Lawyu? The word Lawyu is a tweaked version of the word Loyal. And that is what a tag team is all about. Accusations of plagiarism The Lawyu Boyz have often been accused of being Hardy Boyz ripoffs. The main argument for this accusation seems to be that both of the brothers have very distinct yet "extreme" styles in clothing and appearence, similiar to The Hardyz. However there is not much ground in this statement other then the fact that both of the teams have original styles. Teryo Law has cited The Hardy Boyz as a huge and only inspiration for The Lawyu Boyz but it ends there. The Lawyu Boys are known as The Lawyers in SMF know a days Career and complications The Lawyu Boyz introduced themselves with a video that was meant to show what they were all about. "We bring the tables. We bring the ladders. We bring the hugest MFin bumps ever". The video was well recieved by the public and the couple became recognized rather fast. Not all was well with the two though. They had a fallout over personal reasons which lead to the brothers going single and eventually a physical confrontation between the two. Teryo Law walked away from that confrontation as the winner. The two went their seperate ways for a long while only to be reunited later on in the Markout Moment of The Year where the two rejoined forces over a common enemy, the bumpmeister Daanesh. The team beat his ass to a pulp then celebrated in the ring over the occassion. The Lawyu Boyz were back together again. Teryo Law got into some problems with the law several months later and had to spend time in jail. The time spent was very brief however since his brother Kerio broke in and helped him escape which can be seen in The Kerio Law Project. Upon escape the two went on a violent assault spree in the WWE and later on made their way into the SMF where the two were about to start a professional wrestling career. The Lawyu Boyz fueded with the likes of The Super Dingos, Right To Censor and briefly with The Rock among others. They had a stable with Boom in which they were his mentors, Boom was a new up and coming superstar in the SMF at the time and they took him under their wings to teach him the ways of the business. During the time they were in the SMF The Lawyu Boyz were on the hunt for the SMF Tag Team Championship , eventually they got what they wanted and won the belts at Bitchamania 2007 . However shortly after this, Teryo Law died. Kerio Law held the belts on his own for a short while but eventually there were issues with backstage politics and the belts were vacated. Kerio Law left the SMF for the pimping industry. The Lawyu Boyz were away for a good amount of 2008 with Teryo being in Hell and Kerio being busy with the pimping. They made a few occassional appearences but that was it. But at the Great American Clash 2010 they won the tag titles for a 2nd time. Tag Team signatures and finishing moves * The Lawyu Crush - A running bulldog performed by Teryo followed directly by a running gore from Kerio. * Ode to The Hardyz - Diving tag team move performed as a tribute to the Hardyz. Houston Hangover from the TB by Kerio and a Swanton bomb from Teryo are performed simultaneously. This is kind of a reversed version of The Hardyz popular tag team move Event Omega. The thought of the "reverseness" is that since Matt does a regular diving leg drop off the TB, Kerio does a leg drop with a flip added to it. And since Jeff does a Body Splash Dive landing with his stomach on the opponent, Teryo does a Swanton Bomb landing with his back on the opponent. Entrance Theme Suicidal Tendencies - Cyco Vision SMF Category:Lawyu Category:Lawyuz Category:Lawyu Boyz Category:SMF